


The life without you is just a dark place (Where I do not want stay)

by Bella_Van_Griccelldy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Nightmares, Sad, Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Van_Griccelldy/pseuds/Bella_Van_Griccelldy
Summary: Tony tenia esa manía de querer salvarlos a todos, incluso arriesgando su propia vidaBucky no es feliz con esto, y pese a las miles de peleas y promesas, Tony sigue intentando salvar el día con una riesgosa idea a ultimo minutoPor suerte el genio siempre salia vivo de estasPero¿Y si un día la suerte se le acababa?La peor pesadilla de James...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy buenas hermosuras~! 
> 
> ¡Feliz año nuevo!
> 
> Se preguntaran "¿Y que rayos hace Bella publicando un nuevo fic si no ha publicado el nuevo cap de < Tag, you're it > ?
> 
> Pues, primero que nada, lo siento por no publicar nada de mi otro fic, pero mi pc sigue dañada y bueno... Hasta nuevo aviso...
> 
> Sin embargo, intento ser luchona, hermosuras, por eso traigo este fic
> 
> Me explico, lo escribi mitad en casa de mi prima mitad en la tablet y lo publico desde la tablet, en si es una prueba para ver si a los golpes puedo seguir escribiendo fic
> 
> Para que no digan que no soy luchona(?)
> 
> Y este fic lo escribí el año pasado entre un ataque de despecho gracias a otros fic y canciones corta venas y obviamente la depresión de los parciales universitarios, además de que siempre se me viene a la mente una idea de fic con mucho dolor y angustia, culpen a mi mente retorcida(?)
> 
> Sin mas, solo quiero advertirles que tal vez me odien o lloren
> 
> Ah! Y hay lemon al inicio del fic, mi primer lemon WinterIron, no es tan bueno como quería pero no soy muy buena escribiendo lemon uwu
> 
> Sin mas que decir, espero disculpen los HORRORES ortográficos, este fic no ha sido revisado por un beta y eso...
> 
> Espero les guste!

**The life without you is just a dark place**

**(Where I do not want to be)**

* * *

 

Se habían peleado otra vez.

Tony podría jurar que era como la tercera vez esa semana, realmente era frustrante, lo único que le daba consuelo era el maravilloso sexo de reconciliación que venía luego.

Como ahora.

Tony se encontraba de espaldas acostado en su cama con las piernas alzadas en los hombros de cierto súper soldado con brazo de metal.

James "Bucky" Barnes.

Aquel soldado que fue torturado por Hydra durante décadas y había asesinado a sus padres, ahora dueño de su corazón.

El súper soldado se encontraba dando fuertes embestidas en el interior del genio, dando certeramente en aquel punto dulce que volvía loco a su Anthoska.

Bucky odiaba pelear con Tony, en serio lo odiaba, pero a veces no le quedaba de otra cuando el genio era imprudente en sus batallas, siempre arriesgando su vida a última hora, por suerte, y por obra de algún Dios bondadoso, sus planes imprudentes funcionaban y Tony salía con algunas lesiones menores, pero eso no le quitaba la fría sensación pesimista de que algún día su suerte le abandonara y esos planes no funcionaran como lo había planeado el genio y el perdiera a su kotenok.

No podía ni siquiera imaginarlo.

El había perdido todo, su familia, amigos (exceptuando a Steve, por suerte), su época, su vida, hasta su mente al punto de no saber quién era, lo había perdido todo tan fácilmente, no podía perder a Tony, no, él lo protegería y si para salvarlo y protegerlo tenía que discutir constantemente con la terquedad del genio, lo haría, sin embargo siempre terminaban como ahora, haciendo el amor, a Bucky le gustaba recordarle a Tony que era amado y además le gustaba sentir al genio, escuchar toda esa clase de sonidos que hacia su kotenok cuando daba en ese punto exacto dentro de él, amaba el simple hecho de escucharle respirar, porque sabía que estaba ahí, con él, que no era sueño.

Que estaba vivo.

-A-ah Buck-¡James! –gimió el genio entrecortadamente mientras el soldado besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello, uno de sus puntos sensibles.

-¿Qué sucede muñeca? –Pregunto con una sonrisa ladina mientras seguía con sus embestidas -¿Estas a punto de venirte?

-S-si J-James p-por favor, solo tócame –intentaba decir Tony entre gemidos.

-Aww kotenok –ronroneo el soldado con una sonrisa seductora, si, amaba a Tony y siempre terminaban sus discusiones teniendo sexo, pero eso no significaba que no lo castigara a través de esto -se supone que es un castigo ¿Cómo se supone que aprendas la lección si siempre accedo a tus caprichos?

-Igual siempre accedes a ellos –comento Tony con una sonrisa traviesa ganándose una nalgada por parte de James.

-Y menos accederé a tu petición ahora –dijo el soldado para luego con su brazo de metal sostener las dos manos del genio evitando que este se tocara a si mismo ganándose un gemido de desesperación e irritación –Te vendrás solo con esto, conmigo tan profundamente dentro de ti –susurro al oído del genio con ese acento de Brooklyn que a Tony le fascinaba.

-Mhh Buckaroo ¿Te he dicho que amo cuando hablas así? Porque en serio lo hago –comento el genio con una sonrisa que borro rápidamente soltando un fuerte jadeo cuando el soldado empezó a moverse con más rapidez y fuerza.

James rio sensualmente a esto, conocía muy bien a Tony y sus puntos débiles en la cama y le gustaba explotarlos al máximo, volver al genio una masa gelatinosa inconsciente de sí mismo y a merced de sus sensaciones, esos momentos en el que le pertenecía completamente a él.

Continuo torturando al millonario placenteramente hasta que le sintió perderse por completo, apenas si podía formar una frase coherente, esto le indico al soldado que solo le faltaba poco para llegar al climax.

Tony amaba que el soldado tomara todo de él en esos momentos, le gustaba entregarse a él completamente porque sabía que James le amaba, sabía que no le haría daño, él era tan bueno con Tony.

-J-James, y-yo y-ya mhh –gemía Tony echando su cabeza hacia atrás contra las almohadas, estaba tan jodidamente cerca.

-Lo se muñeca, te tengo _moya lyubov'_ –dijo James suavemente en ruso, soltó un ronco gemido cuando el genio empezó a apretar a su alrededor, podía sentir que él estaba cerca también, sin desacelerar, sus embestidas continuaron –Ven Antoshka, córrete para mi kotenok –susurro al oído de Tony roncamente para luego lamer y mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja de este.

Y ese fue el detonante.

Tony se corrió con fuerza, hilos blancos cayeron en el estómago del genio y un minuto después sintió al soldado correrse dentro de él.

Tony sonrió perezosamente completamente saciado y satisfecho, el soldado soltó las manos del genio y le abrazo cambiando de posiciones, quedando el acostado en la cama con Tony acostado en su pecho.

-Te amo James –susurro Tony mientras sus ojos se cerraban

-También te amo Antoshka –susurro James dándole un pequeño beso en la frente para luego dejarse llevar por el cansancio al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 

Estar con Tony era una de las cosas más maravillosas que le habían pasado a Bucky luego del horror que vivió con Hydra, todos notaron el cambio en el soldado cuando empezó a pasar más tiempo con el genio y Tony había cambiado para mejor también, sin embargo algunos hábitos tardaban en morir, por eso James se había prometido a si mismo cuidar y proteger a Tony sin importar el costo, el soldado quería hacer a Tony feliz y alejarlo de todos los males.

Pero Tony era un ser terco, sin importar que, por eso las constantes disputas entre ellos, no era que Tony era un loco suicida, no, era que el quería salvar a aquellos a los que él amaba, a su familia, a su equipo, eran como una familia para él, era todo lo que tenía y si tenía que arriesgar su vida por ellos lo haría.

Sobre todo por James.

Y llámenlo egoísta si quieren, pero el arriesgaría todo por él, sin pensarlo siquiera, lo amaba tanto que no le importaba lo demás, el solo quería que James tuviera la felicidad que no tuvo en esos 70 años de tortura, además de que no podía imaginar un mundo sin él.

Y James no podía imaginarlo sin Tony, sin su Solnechnyy luch

Pero eso no evito que en una batalla Tony tuviera que elegir estúpidamente...

El enemigo de la semana, podrían decir, era fuerte y con poderes mágicos (otra razón para Tony odiar la magia, más si era destructiva), todas las cartas habían sido jugadas, los vengadores evacuaron la zona de batalla poniendo a los civiles a salvo, y la batalla que tomo forma fue dura.

Los vengadores se encontraban exhausto por la dura pelea, algunos estaban heridos y en mal estado, faltaba solo un golpe para que su enemigo fuera destruido y eso puso alerta al equipo, necesitaban dar con el golpe final.

Pero el enemigo fue más rápido.

En un segundo de descuido la batalla tomo un giro diferente y desgarrador.

El Capitán América, el héroe americano y líder de los vengadores, estaba cerca del enemigo dispuesto a dar el golpe final, pero el enemigo fue más astuto y concentro sus fuerzas para darle un golpe final al héroe, Iron Man, quien se encontraba cerca, solo le basto una mirada para saber lo que sucedería y solo un segundo para ponerse entre el golpe que sabía que de seguro podría matar a su héroe de la infancia, y mejor amigo casi hermano de su novio, actuó por instinto, sabiendo que si se interponía no resistiría el golpe, su traje estaba en mal estado y no necesitaba a VIERNES para confirmárselo, era una misión suicida, pero era eso o ver a Steve muerto y que su conciencia le torturara toda su vida y además ver el dolor de la perdida de lo único que le ataba al pasado en el rostro de Bucky era simplemente insoportable, así que actuó por instinto, sacrificando su vida por la del héroe americano.

Y eso era todo, Tony apenas vio el resplandor blanco del ataque y cerró los ojos pensando en James, pensando en lo mucho que lo amaba y que lamentaba haber roto su promesa.

La de que nunca dejaría su lado.

En el preciso segundo en el que Tony se puso entre el ataque dirigido a Steve, Bucky sintió su corazón paralizarse y todo lo demás fue en cámara lenta.

Bucky grito el nombre de Tony cuando este cayo por el imparto, Steve había cerrado su ojos esperando el golpe, pero cuando no sintió nada los abrió como platos al darse cuenta de que el impacto lo había recibido Iron Man.

Los demás vengadores quedaron en estado de shock, estaban acostumbrados a la imprudencia de Tony, pero esto era otra cosa.

Derrotaron al enemigo ese día, pero perdieron algo más importante...

-¡¡¡TONY!!! –grito Bucky, enseguida llegando al lugar donde el cuerpo inerte del genio se encontraba, el soldado lo levanto con cuidado posándolo en su regazo, empezó a quitar los pocos restos de la armadura que le quedaban y comenzó a revisar las heridas, solo veía sangre, mucha sangre, su manos estaban llenas de la sangre de su kotenok, sus heridas eran graves y se dio cuenta que su respiración era superficial.

Su peor pesadilla.

-Tony, Antoshka, por favor kotenok resiste, ya viene la ayuda –decía el soldado intentando presionar en las heridas más graves en un intento de parar la hemorragia.

Tony solo le miro con una sonrisa llena de dolor y tristeza.

-L-lo siento B-Buckaroo –dijo apenas en un susurro sintiendo la sangre en su garganta impidiéndole hablar bien.

-Shh, amor, tranquilo, no hables, la ayuda está en camino –decía Bucky frenético para luego empezar a gritarle órdenes a los vengadores de traer el quinjet, debían llevar a Tony al hospital urgentemente.

Una mano ensangrentada se posó en la mano derecha de Bucky.

-Está bien amore... Tu y yo sabemos que no va a llegar a tiempo... -dijo en un susurro casi inaudible con lágrimas en los ojos.

Bucky lo sabía, pero eso no impedía que tuviera la esperanza que un milagro ocurriera.

-Shh, kotenok, no hables, solo no hables ¿Quieres? –el soldado podía sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos pero no podía dejarlas salir, tenía que ser fuerte, su kotenok se pondría bien, se aferraba a esa esperanza como un náufrago a un salvavidas.

En ese momento Steve se agacho al lado de su amigo viendo a Tony con ojos llorosos.

-Tony ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Te hemos dicho que no arriesgues tu vida así! –decía el Capitán con voz temblorosa, sabía que Tony era fuerte, pero dudaba que pudiera salir de esta.

-Aww Cap, ni siquiera muriéndome puedes dejar de regañarme –comento Tony con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡No digas eso Antoshka! – le regaño Bucky ahora, Tony no le miro y fijo su mirada en los azules de Steve.

-Ustedes son mi familia, por más obstinado y regañón que seas, por más de las peleas que teníamos, no podía dejar que murieras si yo podía hacer algo al respecto, además, eres el mejor amigo de mi Buckaroo, no podía vivir con eso en mi consciencia, lamentablemente, dudo siquiera que viva, no fue muy inteligente de mi parte ponerme entre el ataque y tú, pero en el calor de la batalla fue lo que se me ocurrió, lo siento –dijo sonriendo tristemente soltando varias lagrimas.

-T-Tony yo... –el Capitán fue interrumpido.

-No digas nada Cap, y solo haz que valga la pena mi sacrificio, el mundo no puede estar sin Capitán América otra vez –dijo riendo para luego empezar a toser gracias a su propia sangre.

-Tony he dicho que no hables, shh está bien tranquilo –decía James sosteniendo a Tony con cuidado acariciando su mejilla limpiándola de sangre y de lagrimas.

-Buckaroo... -empezó Tony derramando más lagrimas mirando a Bucky –Lo siento, nunca te escucho, falte a mi promesa...

-N-No Antoshka, no lo has hecho, solo resiste, por favor –decía Bucky desesperado, podía sentir la vida de su Tony deslizándose de sus manos, y eso era peor que toda la tortura a la que fue sometido antes.

-Te amo, ti amo, YA lyublyu tebya –susurro Tony alzando su mano acariciando la mejilla de Bucky donde una lagrima escurridiza se había escapado - moya zimniy soldat.

James cerro los ojos un instante intentando contener las lágrimas y el sollozo que quería salir de su pecho, con su mano de carne sostuvo la mano del genio en su mejilla, abrió los ojos nuevamente solo para ver la pequeña sonrisa que le dedicaba su Antoshka.

\- YA lyublyu tebya Antoshka, te amo moya kotenok –susurro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego, sintió como el mundo se le vino encima.

Tony no pudo resistir más y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, lucho por mantenerlos abiertos, pero se sentía pesado, varias lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos y lo último que vio fue la cara de James, su mano perdió fuerza y si no fuera porque el soldado la sostenía hubiera caído inerte, los ojos de Tony se cerraron para no abrirse de nuevo.

James sintió como la vida de Tony se fue esta vez y el dolor en su pecho se hizo insoportable, no pudo evitar soltar un grito desgarrador de dolor.

-¡¡Tony!! –grito el soldado abrazando el cuerpo de su Antoshka, su sangre se congelo al darse cuenta que no tenía pulso esta vez, ya no respiraba, ya no estaba ahí.

Steve quien aún se encontraba al lado de su amigo solo reprimió un sollozo al darse cuenta que Tony se había ido, la pena y la culpa enseguida lo invadió, vio a su amigo de la infancia sostener el cuerpo de Tony acunándolo y susurrando cosas que le romperían el corazón a cualquiera mientras un mar de lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Antoshka por favor, despierta kotenok, no te atrevas a hacerme esto –susurraba el soldado mientras sentía su corazón romperse cada vez más –despierta otra vez muñeca, por favor –decía mientras acercaba su rostro al de Tony besando sus labios repetidas veces –por favor, él no por favor... -suplicaba a la nada mientras un sollozo escapaba de su garganta, de repente sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Lo siento Buck... Se ha ido... -decía Steve entrecortadamente, su cara reflejaba dolor, el rubio sentía un nudo en la garganta, le desgarraba el corazón el simple hecho de ver el cuerpo sin vida de Tony, alguien a quien le guardo respeto, admiración y amor... Y el dolor que su mejor amigo mostraba, era simplemente horrible.

-¡No! Steve, no entiendes, el no me dejaría, él lo prometió... -decía Bucky entre lágrimas sin soltar el cuerpo de Tony.

-Yasha... Se ha ido... Anthoska ya no está... Solo, debes dejarlo ir... -dijo Natasha acercandose al lugar, su rostro se veía demacrado y triste, incluso sus ojos se tornaron acuosos con solo decir aquello.

El soldado hizo oídos sordos a todos los demás, aun no soltaba el cuerpo de Tony cual naufrago en el mar y aun no dejaba de susurrar su nombre.

Steve y Natasha cruzaron sus miradas un momento y como por un acuerdo tácito silencioso Natasha se alejó en busca de algo mientras Steve se quedó hablando con Bucky.

-Lo siento Buck, esto es mi culpa –empezó el rubio hablando.

-No... Mi Antoshka es muy imprudente, el haría cualquier cosa por salvar a quienes le importa... -susurro acariciando inconscientemente el cabello del genio.

-Buck, enserio debes dejarlo ir... Me duele igual pero debes seguir adelante, es lo que el hubiera querido... -dijo Steve con cuidado.

-No, no lo soltare... No lo entiendes Stevie, le prometí que siempre estaría con el, que le protegería... Falte a mi promesa... Los dos faltamos a nuestras promesas- dijo con una sonrisa amarga abrazando más fuerte el cuerpo en sus brazos y nuevas lágrimas volvían a surgir.

Solo quería que fuera una pesadilla y despertar rápidamente.

Pero no tenía tanta suerte.

-Antoshka... Vuelve a mi lyubov' tu y yo siempre ¿Recuerdas? Juntos contra el mundo muñeca, vuelve a mí por favor... -murmuraba al oído del genio sin parar de llorar.

En ese momento llego la espía rusa con una especie de jeringa, miro a Steve y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza de parte del capitán la rusa se acercó al ex asesino.

-Lo siento Yasha... -dijo para luego alzar la jeringa e inyectar en el cuello al soldado.

Bucky no se esperó el ataque y solo soltó un grito sordo al sentir la inyección, luego se empezó a sentir débil y su visión se tornó borrosa, sintió como le era arrebatado el cuerpo de Tony de sus brazos, intento luchar contra la inconciencia pero lo que le habían inyectado era muy fuerte, apenas si escuchaba las voces de Steve y Natasha disculpándose, pero no podía perdonarlos, una parte de su conciencia que sonaba parecida a la voz monótona del Soldado de Invierno solo susurraba "traidores", se escuchó gritar a si mismo varias veces intentando luchar.

No.

NO.

No...

Y todo se tornó negro

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducciones:
> 
> lyubov' (любовь): amor
> 
> moya zimniy soldat (моя зимний солдат): mi soldado de invierno 
> 
> YA lyublyu tebya (Я люблю тебя): te amo 
> 
> moya lyubov' (моя любовь): mi amor 
> 
> moya kotenok (моя котенок): mi gatito 
> 
> Solnechnyy luch (Солнечный луч): rayo de sol
> 
> Dato: segun en algunos fics que he leído en ingles "Yasha" es como el sobrenombre de los James y Jacob, incluso lo lei hace tiempo en una pagina, asi que por eso me tome la libertad de usarlo, también por favor no usen las palabras que puse en ruso, literalmente las saque del traductor y por eso no confíen mucho en ellas.
> 
> En cuanto al fic
> 
>  Euhm, amenme u odienme de igual forma no dejan de pensar en mi(?)
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? 
> 
> No cunda el panico, falta la segunda parte xD
> 
> Nos leemos alla!


	2. Chapter 2

Despertó.

Bucky se levanto de golpe sudando frío, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y su corazón latía frenético, tenia sus mejillas humedecidas de lagrimas, las imágenes se reproducian en su memoria sin cesar, se sentía horrible, quería llorar, quería gritar, sentia mucho dolor en su pecho, su mano inconscientemente palpo la parte vacía de la cama al lado de el, se sentía fría, eso solo hizo que el dolor empeorara.

Tony no estaba ahí.

¿No era un sueño?

Bucky alzo su mano derecha hasta su pecho, se estaba empezando a sentir vacío, a sentir nada, sin Tony no sentía nada.

Su Antoshka, su muñeca, su kotenok...

En ese momento se escucho el sonido del bajante del inodoro del cuarto de baño y la puerta se abrió revelando a un Tony Stark medio dormido saliendo de este.

Bucky sintió que todo el peso del mundo se le había levantado de los hombros.

El soldado se levanto rápidamente y alzo a un desprevenido Tony dándole un abrazo de oso.

-¡H-hey Buckaroo! ¿Qu...? -empezó a decir con voz adormilada, pero enseguida dejo de hablar en lo que se dio cuenta de los sollozos del soldado -¿James? ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto el genio preocupado por su pareja.

James no contesto, simplemente siguió abrazándolo con miedo de que si lo soltaba el genio desapareciera.

-Tranquilo amor... Todo esta bien -dijo el genio con esa voz adormilada pero un poco mas despierta -Estas aquí, en la torre Stark, conmigo Buckaroo, todo esta bien, estas a salvo -dijo acariciando el cabello del soldado, Tony estaba un poco acostumbrado a esto, las pesadillas de Bucky sobre Hydra y lo que hizo eran constantes, Tony aprendió a calmarlo cada vez que el soldado despertaba de estas, recordándole donde se encontraba ya que eso ayudaba a relajarlo.  
Pero esta vez era diferente.

-No era uno de esos sueños...- susurro el soldado con voz ronca.

Tony se sorprendió un poco ante esto; si no era un sueño de su pasado en Hydra entonces ¿Qué era tan malo como para ponerlo en ese estado?  
Tony conocía bien a Bucky y él era un hombre fuerte, era difícil que mostrara alguna debilidad, y hasta donde Tony sabia, la única forma que se derrumbara era con esas pesadillas de su tiempo en Hydra, eran el constante recuerdo que le torturaba día a día y trabajaba por mejorar y volver a lo que era antes, volver a ser completamente humano.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? - pregunto Tony finalmente mientras, sin dejar de abrazar a Bucky, se trasladaban a la cama.

Bucky soltó un suspiro pesado mientras se sentaba en la cama y sentaba a Tony en su regazo colocando sus brazos alrededor de las caderas del genio para mantenerlo en su lugar. No quería hablar sobre esa horrible pesadilla, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo, sintió varios besos mariposa que su Antoshka le daba en la frente y sus mejillas y esto le animo a hablar.

-Era sobre ti... -susurro tan levemente que apenas si el genio escucho y paro sus besos solo un momento curioso sobre el sueño que había tenido su novio.

-¿Qué hacia en ese sueño? -pregunto curioso el genio volviendo a besar al soldado en la frente acariciando su cabello nuevamente.

-Morías... -dijo con dificultad, sentía que tenia un nudo en la garganta -En una batalla, el enemigo era fuerte y dirigió un ataque hacia Steve y tu idiota te interpusiste y te golpeo a ti, estabas tan débil que no resistirse y.... -no pudo continuar ya que las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos, las imágenes aun frescas en su memoria.

Tony abrió los ojos con asombro por un momento y luego solo los cerro y suspiro, realmente eso era algo que el haría, y Bucky sabia eso, y eso era lo que más le daba miedo.

-Esta bien James, estoy aquí, fue solo un mal sueño -susurro Tony con dulzura.

-Pero se sintió real... -susurro James enterrando su cara en el pecho del genio respirando su aroma.

-Pero no lo fue -dijo Tony con voz firme aun acariciando su cabello.

-Por favor... Cumple tu promesa... -susurro el soldado alzando su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada del filántropo -No arriesgues tu vida por nadie, ni por mi, no Tony -dijo cuando el genio abrió la boca para protestar- Entiende, eres lo mas importante que tengo, no soportaría perderte... Preferiría morir o volver a Hydra antes que perderte...

-¡Tu también eres lo más importante para mi! No me puedes pedir no intentar hacer algo si se que te puede salvar... -dijo el genio mirando hacia un lado esquivando la mirada azul acero del soldado.

-Kotenok... Por favor -dijo James - Por mi ¿Quieres que sea feliz? -pregunto recibiendo por respuesta un acentimento de cabeza y un beso en la mejilla -Entonces no arriesgues tu vida, soy feliz siempre que estés a mi lado...

-Yo... Esta bien... Solo, tu tampoco te atrevas a hacer algo arriesgado -dijo genio con un puchero que cambio rápidamente al escuchar su respuesta.

-Lo prometo Antoshka, solo nunca te vayas de mi lado -dijo el soldado acercando sus labios a los de Tony.

-Y tu nunca te vayas del mio James, moya soldat -susurro el genio para luego besar a su amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________________________
> 
> Y eso es todo hermosuras~
> 
> Lo siento si lloraron(?) yo también llore al escribir esto, pero tenia que sacarme esta idea de la cabeza antes que se pusiera peor :'v no se preocupen, mis fics angustiosos así suelen ser muy pocos xD el resto es fluff en la vida porque así soy y lavo mis pecados de escribir cosas tan dramáticas(?) xD
> 
> Dedicatorias: 
> 
> A Elli y a Lena, ya que ustedes eligieron en final del fic y me ayudaron con su apoyo, las amo ❤ 
> 
> A mi prima, por incitarme, otra vez, a escribir lemon xD
> 
> Y a ustedes lectores, por buscarse un tiempo para leer esto, muchas gracias
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos luego 


End file.
